Moving On
by ceh92
Summary: After she and Ron break up, Hermione is a little lost and turns to a newly found friend to help her get through it. *I usually stick to canon couples but I liked Dramione for this story idea
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

" 'Mione, could you come here for a bit?"

Fantastic. Ron was pulling her away from another important case so he could whine about his day or ask her a dumb question. He had been really straining her nerves lately with his insensitivity about her work, her feelings... well her in general. She really did not know how much longer she could handle it. But every time she thought about ending it, she chickened out. They'd spent the past nine years growing up together; had spent the past two years since the end of the war in a serious relationship. But the romance that had begun with a passionate in-the-moment kiss had dwindled into an obligation for both of them.

She was scared. Hermione Granger, who had helped defeat Voldemort, who was already a leading attorney in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, was afraid of her life without Ron.

For so long now he had been a constant, someone she could rely on and she did not want to face the reality of life where she did not know who she would end up with. If she didn't break it off with Ron, she would have the security of knowing she wouldn't end up alone. She knew it was pathetic, but it was how she felt.

As she closed the scroll she was studying for the current case on Augustus Rookwood, who had recently been found in hiding, she stood up and walked into the living room of her flat. Ron was sitting on the couch, looking rather nervous.

"_Oh no, I hope he isn't going to propose. There's no way I could say yes," _she thought to herself as she sat next to him.

He took a deep breath, "Hermione, I don't think this is working anymore."

Whoa. That was a shock. She couldn't stop the surprised look from showing on her face. She wasn't surprised by the information, she completely agreed, but by the fact that Ron had been the first to suggest it.

Apparently he took her surprise to mean differently, "I mean, Hermione, it's become a chore to be together. Neither of us really has time between Auror training for me and casework for you...Er... and it's not just that. We don't actually want to... er... I mean it seems like you don't and it's been hard for us...er"

As he spoke he turned back into that silly, awkward fourth year student who was jealous of her dating Viktor Krum and didn't know how to express it. She needed to save him.

"Ron, I know. We just aren't meant for a relationship. We are basically just friends who snog right now, and we haven't even been doing much of that anyway" she smiled encouragingly, though it didn't fully reach her eyes.

"Oh" he laughed nervously, "Right then. I guess I should be off." he got up and started toward the door. She followed him.

With his hand still on the doorknob he turned around.

"I really do love you, Hermione, but as my best friend." he said, his eyes sad.

"Bye Ron" she said sadly and waved her wand to lock the door when she heard the telltale pop as he disapparated.

She made it to the kettle to make tea before she broke down, crying hysterically.

The two year relationship was over. In a matter of minutes, something she had tried years to make happen was dissolved and left a huge hole in her heart. No matter if she knew it was supposed to end, if she knew she was better off without him. It still hurt immensely, so much that she almost couldn't take the pain.

After twenty minutes of crying on the kitchen floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, she finally had the strength to take her wand and mutter "expecto patronum", watching her otter swim out of the window.

Within a matter of minutes she heard a _pop_ and the familiar sound of Ginny's voice calling "Hermione?" As she went to call back, Ginny walked into the kitchen and saw her on the floor.

"Oh dear. It happened." she said with a sigh and plopped down next to her friend. Hermione let the redhead put her arm around her shoulder and continued crying.

"Now, Hermione, I know he's my brother but feel free to say anything you want about that ridiculous git. We all know he's been treating you terribly these past weeks because he doesn't know how to understand that you two fell out of love."

Hermione chuckled softly through her sobs.

"He really is quite pathetic: he started being a terrible -_hiccup-_ boyfriend so he could distance himself because he knew it was ending -_hiccup-_ why would he do that?"

"Because he's a get who doesn't know how to handle any feelings" Ginny answered matter-of-factly.

Hermione vaguely remembered a time in their fifth year when she told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon... she really wasn't far off.

After a few more minutes of crying, she sat up straight and sighed deeply. All of a sudden, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest. Despite the continuing after-crying-sobs she was having, she felt as though she hadn't breathed that deeply or clearly in months.

"Sorry, Ginny. I don't even know why I was crying. I feel like a burden the size of a hippogriff has been lifted from my chest"

"You were crying because a two year relationship just ended, Hermione. Even if it was for the better, it's still a loss." she said knowingly.

Ginny had made and levitated a cup of tea from the counter while Hermione was crying and now handed it to her.

"When you and Ron started dating, honestly, it seemed really strange to me. I mean, he's my brother so I can say this, but he's not good enough for you."

Hermione coughed violently on her tea, "Ginny!"

"What? Okay, maybe he's just not right for you. Hermione, you are the smartest person I know. You need someone smart. No one will be as smart as you, that's just a pointless aspiration, but you need a man who can keep up with you when you start on a crazy train of thought. He needs to be able to understand you both mentally and emotionally. And frankly, you need someone who will be in charge, because you are in charge of way too many things in your life."

She stood up and held a hand out to pull Hermione up too. They walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch where, not too long ago, Ron had ended their relationship.

"In case you didn't notice, Hermione, Ron didn't meet any of the needs I just listed." Ginny said seriously.

"And don't try to analyze them to make him fit one. He doesn't" she continued with a smile.

Ginny was right, and Hermione had known it for some time. Ron was fun to date, and she really had loved him, but he was not marriage material for her. They would never work and would simply have made each other miserable.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Ginny" Hermione said, smiling softly.

"Unfortunately that's all we'll ever be now. I was really hoping to have a sister-in-law I actually liked" Ginny said jokingly, and then her smile turned mischievous. "Unless you'd like to date Charlie?"

Hermione shoved her friend's shoulder gently, laughing.

Ginny spent the remainder of the evening with Hermione. Hermione tried as hard as she could not to talk about Ron, but eventually gave in to her need to vent all of the problems with him.

"Sorry for talking about Ron so much" she said as Ginny was leaving. But she received a stern look in return.

"If you didn't want to complain about him, I would be surprised. And it's okay that you're going to vent for a while about it. But eventually, you're going to have to let go of the resentment for these last few months. Okay?" she ended cheerfully and Hermione merely nodded.

Ginny disapparated off of Hermione's front mat before the door even closed behind her. Hermione went back to the bedroom she had converted into a study and decided that she would devote herself to her work, instead of finding a new man. She wouldn't worry about relationships for a long time.

**A/N: **This is going to have a few more chapters so keep a look out if you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot line and my word choice. The rest is J.K. Rowling's magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Department meeting in ten minutes!" Terry Boot walked around reminding everyone.

Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgment, not looking up from her report on the Rookwood case. It took her five minutes to finish up her work and file it before she started toward the large meeting room at the end of the two rows of cubicles. As she passed by each individual's office she could hear the various officials scratching notes, turning pages, yawning, and discussing their cases.

It had been three weeks since the breakup with Ron, and she still thought about him and the relationship quite a lot. She had started staying extremely late at the Ministry, holed up in her cubicle, doing extra work just so she did not have to go home and be alone. As long as her mind was focused on other things, she was okay. It was those hours before she went to sleep that she dreaded.

And to make things worse, apparently Ron was dating again. Ginny and Harry hadn't meant to tell her but it slipped out the other night at dinner. She had acted like she was happy for him at the time, but she just felt sad and lonely. She felt like a failure because she was still trying to get over him while he had already moved on.

Well, at least Ginny and Harry thought he was moving on too soon.

"_I told him he was being an insensitive prat and that waiting two weeks after a two year relationship is pathetic" Ginny had said angrily, but of course it was Harry who tried to defend Ron._

"_Hermione, I think it's his way of coping with the breakup. I don't think he's actually enjoying himself, just trying to pretend like he is" Harry attempted to reassure Hermione._

While she was grateful that they cared so much, they didn't need to sugarcoat it. She knew how Ron felt about her; it was about how she felt about him. She probably shouldn't have been surprised because he had never shown any signs of being sensitive to her feelings before, why would he start then?

Hermione tried not to think about all of this as she met up with Dean Thomas. She and Dean had both returned to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year with Ginny's class and had joined the department together. Dean wanted to make a difference after being forced to go on the run because he couldn't prove his half-blood status.

They lounged against the wall in the conference room, discussing the cases they were a part of as everyone else in the department crowded in. These 'departmental' meetings weren't actually for the entire department, merely for those employed under the Wizengamot. They were responsible for making reports on upcoming cases, proposing and creating laws, and any other paperwork the Wizengamot required. All of the witches and wizards in this room hoped to be chosen for the honorable Wizengamot one day, and many of them would.

The chatter died down as Veronica Veracous, the department head and chief prosecutor of the Wizengamot walked in. She was followed by Terry Boot who was assigned directly to her.

"Good morning everyone," the demanding yet fair witch began "As you all know, things are about to get extremely busy around here, with several large war-related cases approaching as well as a necessary Wizengamot session for strictly making and revising Magical law."

"With that said, I, nor any of the Wizengamot, will accept anything less than the absolute best work from you. " She looked down here nose at everyone in the room. Gazing at them over her spectacles.

"To make this intense work-load more manageable, we are going to be moving some people around" she held out her hand to Terry, who gave her a sheet of parchment.

"Galleti and Smith will be temporarily assigned to The Improper Use of Magic office. They need law consultations for a bill they are revising…"

Madame Veracous went on for several more minutes, and Hermione drifted off until she heard her name called.

"Granger, Thomas and Malfoy will need to see me in my office immediately"

"Keep focused everyone; we have a large amount of work to do." With a small, stern smile, she turned and strode quickly from the room.

Hermione's stomach dropped at the mention of Draco's name next to her own.

After the war, the Malfoys had been tried just as the rest of the Death Eaters for their crimes. For some insane reason, Harry felt the need to testify in both Mrs. Malfoy and Draco's favor during the trials, convincing Hermione and Ron to support him. Due to their testimonies, Malfoy and his mother received only a short sentence in sans-dementors Azkaban. Lucius, however, received life in prison like most of the other Death Eaters which neither Draco nor his mother protested.

After his jail time, Draco publicly apologized for his crimes and seemed to be genuinely sorry for supporting Voldemort. Apparently, Harry believed him. He had visited both Draco and his mother in Azkaban, even though everyone else in the prison wanted him dead and now kept up a constant correspondence with the two.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and everyone else Harry knew could not understand the kindness Harry bestowed among two people whom had been so terrible to him. Eventually they became accustomed to Harry's strange friendships, though no one else tried to get to know the Malfoys in the same way.

After his release, Draco applied to work at the Ministry and for some reason only Veronica Veracous and Minister Shacklebolt knew, he was hired.

Draco came to the department not long after Hermione and during his time there, Hermione had done a magnificent job avoiding working with him or ever having to even look at him. Now that they were called into Veracous' office, it was not likely that she could avoid either one.

According to others in the department, Draco's time in Azkaban had changed him dramatically. They claimed he was a humble, kind individual who worked hard to change the Wizarding world. But Hermione hadn't ever cared. She had been treated terribly by this man as they were growing up and did not care to get to know this "new Draco".

As she and Dean walked into Madame Veracous' large office, she saw Draco was already standing with his back to them across from the perfectly organized desk. Apparently he saw Veracous look at them because he turned around in his expensive-looking robes and smiled shyly at them.

"_Did he just smile? Shyly?" _she asked herself _"This can't be Draco Malfoy"_

Veracous interrupted her thoughts by waving her wand to shut the door behind them.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Thomas. I'm sure you are wondering why I have called you in here" she began and the two young wizards nodded.

"Well, as you may know, Mrs. Liu has been admitted to St. Mungo's for an unknown disorder likely she most likely contracted from investigating an incident on level four"

Hermione instantly recognized level four as the place where the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures resided, as she had initially worked there when coming to the Ministry. She also vaguely remembered contributing to a fund to send Jia Liu flowers.

"Well," Veracous continued, "Liu was working on a very important assignment. She, with the assistance of Mr. Malfoy, was writing the law that the Ministry has been promising since the end of the war. The law declares that one's ability to perform magic is entirely due to chance, though it may be passed down in families. It also will make it illegal to discriminate against a wizard or witch due to their blood status."

Hermione and Dean both looked at one another in surprise, then at Draco. They both knew what the other was thinking: _Draco was working on a law helping muggle-borns?_

"Needless to say, this is an extremely important law which is why Liu has been composing it for over a year. Now, I want the three of you to work as a team to complete it. It needs to be ready before this upcoming Wizengamot session" she looked at them sternly.

"Ms. Granger, I am no stranger to your contribution during the war and the animosity between you and Mr. Malfoy as you grew up. However, this is an important law to the entire wizarding community, especially the three of you. You have all been severely affected by the mistreatment of Muggle-borns, whichever side you were on"

Hermione felt herself blushing, somehow Veracous knew that she would not be willing to work with Draco and she felt as though she were being scolded by McGonagall again.

"I expect the three of you to do your job and do it well. I don't believe there will be any problems but if there are, come directly to me. I would not trust this task to anyone but the three extremely dedicated and talented people in front of me. So don't let us down"

Veracous smiled at them in her own stern way, "Any questions?"

When they all three shook their heads, she dismissed them and they walked out of the office.

Veracous was a demanding department head but she had made huge changes in the ministry since she was appointed by Kingsley after the war. She and Kingsley had worked together to purge all of the corruption from Magical Law Enforcement, working for a fairer Wizengamot and better ways to create law and enforce law. Hermione, though slightly frightened of her, greatly admired her boss and the way she ran the department.

In the empty hallway, Draco turned to Hermione and Dean and said quietly,

"I'm truly sorry for everything I did to hurt either of you at school and during the war." He looked down at their feet, sadly then back into their eyes.

"There are no excuses for my behavior and I don't expect you to fully forgive me, but I hope we can work together on this without too much trouble"

His eyes were so sad and repentant, Hermione actually felt sorry for him. Maybe he actually did feel the error of his ways.

Dean was the first to speak: "It's in the past, Draco" he smiled.

Draco turned to Hermione hopefully.

"There won't be a problem working together" she said. She wasn't quite ready to put it in the past, but she knew she would eventually.

She took a deep breath. "Now, Draco. Show us what you've done so far."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks passed by in a blur of long days and late nights spent composing, researching and revising this law.

Hermione hated to think it, but she was actually becoming friends with Draco. They didn't just talk about the bill; the three coworkers discussed their own lives, beliefs, and dreams during their breaks.

She wasn't sure how, but Draco had definitely changed. Somehow, he had conquered the influence of his skewed upbringing, and had transformed into a kind, mature adult who was quickly becoming one of her best friends.

One night, Draco and Hermione were perfecting a clause on discriminating in the workplace. Dean had taken off early: he had a date with Parvati and he was planning to propose. Draco leaned back and sighed deeply.

"I think it's time for a break; we've been going for hours" he said. Hermione nodded and dropped her quill.

Draco reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out two sandwiches, handing one to Hermione.

"Mum keeps sending me food: she's worried that since Astoria and I broke up, I won't have a wife to cook for me" he chuckled "It seems that's all she does lately: cook and worry about me"

"Why _did_ you and Astoria break up?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, "it wasn't working out. She's still set in the old ways and wanted a husband who would be influential and care about her pure blood status. I just don't see it as important anymore."

They sat quietly for a moment, eating their dinner.

"What about you and Weasley? Everyone seemed to think you two would get married"

Hermione sighed, "We weren't right for one another. It took a long time to realize it though, and by the end we were staying together because it was too scary to be apart"

He nodded understandingly, "I know what you mean. You don't want to face the idea of having to find someone else, so you drag out something that isn't working"

"He realized it was going to end before I did, if you can believe it. Instead of talking about it and breaking up then, he turned into the world's biggest prat. That went on for months before I finally figured it out and by then, he got up the nerve to end it."

"Weasel's an idiot, Hermione" Draco said kindly.

Tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks. She tried to turn away: she hadn't cried in front of anyone else since the day of the break up.

Draco immediately got up and sat in the chair next to her, putting his arm around her much like Ginny had.

"Sorry, it's just I'm so upset with him and myself. I allowed his change in behavior to lower my self-confidence. I thought that I was causing the change in him by something I was doing. I allowed myself to get depressed because of how I was being treated"

Draco hugged her shoulders tighter to him.A

"You have a right to be upset, Hermione. He treated you terribly and hurt you. You deserve so much better than that"

She had stopped crying by then.

"I get here half an hour early to make sure that I don't have to see him when I walk through the Auror office. I can't stand having to smile at him and pretend like it's okay when I really hate him for what he put me through. For leaving this stupid hole in my chest and taking two years of my life"

Her friend nodded in agreement. "You know you're better off without them but it still hurts a lot. We just have to know that we learned _something_ from the relationship and that eventually, we will get over it."

"How long is that going to take?" Hermione asked sadly.

"I'll let you know." Draco sighed and asked "Do you want to keep working or should we call it a night?"

Hermione got a determined look on her face.

"I'm not stopping now."

Draco smiled happily in return and they got back to work.

**A/N:** I've already written chapter 3, it should be coming soon!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the laptop on which I type these ideas. The rest is the genius of JK Rowling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

During the weeks following that heartfelt dinner conversation, Hermione and Draco became practically inseparable. Besides working together all day at the Ministry, they often took their lunch and dinner breaks together, occasionally joined by Dean. They even found reasons to spend some of their weekend time together.

They had found a confidante in one another: someone that they could discuss their failed relationships with and journey with as they learned to live without Ron and Astoria.

One Saturday, Hermione and Draco both went to Malfoy Manor to visit his mother for lunch. As they apparated together outside of the large gate, Hermione felt a chill go up her spine and froze as the memories hit her.

_She was tied back to back with a group of people as a snatcher approached a large gate…..Bellatrix with her wand held out yelling "CRUCIO!"….. then staring at Harry in fear as a knife was pressed to her throat._

"Hermione? We really don't have to go. I can ask Mum to come to my flat for lunch instead." He tugged her hand and tried to walk away from his childhood home.

"No. Let's go" she said firmly.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her as though she would break down at any moment.

"Yes. I have to face the memories some time. And it's not like your Aunt can hurt me now anyway."

Draco sighed and hugged her shoulders briefly "I'm so sorry for everything Hermione"

"You're making up for it by being a good friend now" she smiled softly and walked through the gates.

Narcissa met them at the large doors.

"Draco!" she rushed to hug her son "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" she asked, sounding strangely like Mrs. Weasley always did when talking to Harry.

"Mum, I'm fine. This is Hermione, my friend and coworker"

As Narcissa stepped back to look at her, Hermione got her first chance to study the woman's appearance.

She looked old. Her face had gained many more lines since the last time Hermione had seen her. The robes she wore were just as expensive-looking as they always had been, but now they were covered by a ridiculous pink apron that was adorned with many food stains. Her hair, which was usually pulled back tightly in a knot, was loose over her shoulders and had many gray streaks in it.

Despite all of this, she looked more attractive than Hermione had ever seen her. She no longer had a disgusted or worried look on her face, but a joyful one that only disappeared for a second when she obviously remembered how she knew Hermione.

"Wonderful, dear. Welcome, please come in." she smiled and led them into the house.

The entrance hall was just as ornately decorated as Hermione remembered. Instead of leading them through the large door to the parlor, Narcissa went through a side small door straight to the kitchen.

The room was bright and cheerful, a surprising contrast from the rest of the house. At the other end there were large windows that illuminated a breakfast table set for three with a vase of wildflowers in the center.

"I'm afraid that since it's only me living here, I only use the kitchen for dining now. If that's okay"

"It's perfect, Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione replied, smiling.

"Call me Cissy, dear"

The contrast between the kitchen and the rest of the house was as different as Draco and his mother before and after the war.

They ate a delicious lunch, chatting politely about Narcissa's redecorating endeavors as well as Draco and Hermione's work at the Ministry. After they were finished, Draco moved to start clearing away their dishes but his mother stopped him immediately.

"Draco, dear, if you're finished would you mind taking a look in the back garden? I think we've acquired some stray gnomes"

Draco nodded and disappeared through the kitchen door. Hermione started helping clear the table.

"Hermione, dear. I'm so sorry for everything" Mrs. Malfoy looked so sad that Hermione could smile and say:

"It's all in the past, really. I can see that both you and Draco are completely different people now"

"I suppose, but that still doesn't excuse any of it"

Hermione tried to bring back the happier mood.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Cissy, dear"

"Right, sorry. Cissy, what do you plan to do after you remodel the manor?"

"Sell it and hopefully all of the terrible memories that remain"

Hermione shouldn't have been surprised, but she was and her face betrayed it.

"You have to understand, dear. I married Draco's father purely because of his and my own blood status. I really had no choice, our parents insisted upon it"

She began washing the dishes by hand instead of using magic. Hermione grabbed a towel and started drying.

"Draco has been my reason for living since the day he was conceived. When he was at school, I felt so alone in this house. My only job was to be a mother and keep the manor perfect and myself looking perfect for whatever dignitary my husband decided to invite over."

"I hated that life, despised my husband, but I kept it up for Draco's sake and because I was too proud to leave him."

She sighed and smiled brightly at Hermione.

"So, as you can imagine, I don't wish to stay in this house much longer, especially after the terrible things that were done here during the war. I haven't even been using the other floors, I sleep in the servants' quarters and spend most of my time cooking and cleaning"

Just then, Draco reentered the kitchen, sweating slightly from the heat and exertion of throwing gnomes.

"Alright, Mum, those little buggers should be gone for a while"

Draco and Hermione stayed for a little while longer before returning home and promising to see each other at work on Monday.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, Hermione went to her weekly lunch with Ginny and Harry. After a few minutes of idle conversation about Ginny's Quidditch and Ministry work, the couple looked at each other nervously, silently communicating.<p>

"So, Hermione" Ginny started

"Yes?"

Harry began explaining nervously.

"Well, we thought we should be the ones to tell you…..I mean before it gets out….and the Prophet announces….." he stuttered but Ginny cut him off.

"Ron's engaged!"

Complete silence. Hermione's two friends just stared at her apprehensively, waiting for a reaction. She couldn't move for a minute or so, and then she suddenly stood up.

"Okay. I…. just remembered…..yeah, bye" she muttered softly, walking out to disapparate.

She didn't even know where she was going until she ended up on the doorstep of Draco's flat. She knocked on the door. Draco flung the door open a moment later, a joyful but surprised expression.

"Hermione! What a-"he noticed her expression and instantly pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?"

Hermione started sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair and spoke calming words until she would let him lead her inside to the living room.

"He's –_sob- _engaged -_sob-_!" she managed to get out finally

"What. A. Complete. Prick" Draco said angrily.

"It's only -_sob- _been -_sob_- four months!" Hermione couldn't stop crying.

"Hermione. You're way too good for him anyway. Obviously, since he can't show even a little sensitivity by waiting to get engaged" Draco tried to tell her, but nothing stopped the crying.

He decided to shut his mouth and just continued to hold her while she let it all out.

After ten minutes or so, her sobs had slowed enough to speak.

"I'm sorry. I know he's completely wrong for me and I'm glad we aren't together anymore, but I'm still jealous and upset"

"You have a right to be upset. You definitely shouldn't be jealous, though. I pity the poor girl who has to spend her life with him" Draco tried to make it sound like a joke, but truthfully, he was serious.

"I guess. But how could he have moved on so _quickly?_ " Hermione wondered aloud.

"He probably hasn't. This is possibly a rebound relationship and he's trying to progress it to what yours was heading towards." Draco shrugged.

He kept his arm around her shoulder and scooted closer to her on the couch.

"I guess what I'm really upset about is that he found someone before I did," she admitted truthfully, looking up at him.

"I mean, he's going to get married and I don't have any certainties. He has someone to kiss and love all the time and I don't even know when my next kiss will be. It could be years from now." She had stopped crying but now she just looked sad.

Draco leaned forward but stopped just before their lips connected, searching her eyes for an objection. When he found none, he closed the gap and kissed her lips softly, lingering for a moment, and then pulled away.

He continued staring straight into her brown eyes, as if waiting for something.

She sat there, stunned, and softly touched her lips. Draco could see her brain working overtime to comprehend what just happened. Suddenly, she got a determined look in her eyes, smiled brightly and put her hands on his neck to pull his lips back to hers.

**Disclaimer:** I couldn't come up with ideas as original as Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

_Suddenly, she got a determined look in her eyes, smiled brightly and put her hands on his neck to pull his lips back to hers._

They continued to kiss for several minutes, both getting more into it as the time went on. Hermione could not remember ever being kissed that way. Even that passionate first kiss with Ron was nothing compared to this. Draco was gentle, yet fiery. He let her push things a little, but still kept control.

Suddenly, he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"Wait, Hermione, please"

"You don't want to?" she sounded wounded

"No! No! I want to, but not too soon. I want to date you. To be your real boyfriend, not just a Ron rebound. We're too good of friends to ruin what could really be something by going into it too soon."

"Oh." She replied softly, not knowing what else to say, which was a rare occurrence for Hermione Granger.

"Would it be possible to put a pause on this" –he pointed to her then himself- "at least until you're sure that you're over Ron and are ready to move on?"

Hermione nodded and Draco hugged her in relief.

"Thank you Hermione. I just don't want to compromise a friendship and a possible relationship. I really like you"

He pulled back and smiled at her. She tried her best to look happy as well, but she still felt wounded, like he didn't want her. She needed to get out.

"Well, thank you for being here. I'd better go" she got up and started walking toward the door.

"Wait." She stopped and turned around "Hermione. You're going to still be my best friend until you become my girlfriend. Okay?" he told her seriously.

She merely nodded and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Monday was painfully awkward. Both Hermione and Malfoy tried to concentrate only on the job at hand, making only polite conversation when necessary. Dean could tell that something was wrong but chose to ignore it, however empty the office may feel without the usual witty banter.<p>

Right after lunch, Dean broke down.

"What the ruddy hell happened between you two this weekend?" he blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"The sexual tension between you two is overwhelming. I can't handle it much longer. You need to get together or not get together or something, because this is ridiculous."

They looked at him as though he was certifiable. He threw up his hands in exasperation. Hermione decided she couldn't take it much longer either.

"I don't feel well. I think I'm going to head home early today" she said and strode quickly from the room.

As she walked through the Auror office, she spotted Harry in his cubicle and stopped, desperate to talk to someone.

"Harry?"

He looked up from his desk where he was scribbling notes down, studying for the next phase of his tests for Auror training. He smiled brightly and stood up to greet her.

"Hermione! It's great to see you, come in!"

She stepped inside, glancing at the newspaper clippings and pictures on the walls.

"Harry, can we talk?" her serious tone let him know that something was up.

He motioned towards the chair across from his and sat down as she did.

"Er… Hermione, is this about yesterday?"

"_How does he know? Did Draco tell him?" _she thought in a panic.

Harry took her shocked expression to mean something different.

"I know finding out about Ron's engagement was a huge shock. Trust me; I agree that he's being ridiculous. Ginny and I have been open with him about how much we're against it but he won't listen-"

Hermione cut him off, relieved that Draco wasn't spreading the news of their kiss around.

"It's not about that. Well, sort of, but not really. I mean, it happened because of that….ugh!"

"Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen you at such a loss for words. What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'll start from the beginning…"

When she finished the story, Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not sure why you're smiling, Harry. I'm really confused, here. I feel like I've been dumped again and it feels terrible"

Harry tried to stop smiling, to no avail.

"You really can't see the humor in this situation at all? You fancy Draco Malfoy and he is probably in love with you. That isn't funny?"

They both burst out laughing, causing Dawlish to look in curiously as he passed by. Then all of a sudden Hermione stopped.

"Wait. Did you say Draco loves me?"

"No. I said he probably does. I don't know for sure, he hasn't told me"

"How do you know?"

She didn't want to get her hopes up, but the pain she had been feeling from Draco's rejection was starting to alleviate.

"He's my good friend. Based on what you've told me and the fact that he's mentioned you in every single letter these past months, I can take a pretty good guess"

"Oh. Okay"

She needed to stop; her mind was taking her to forbidden places. Dreams where Draco Malfoy loved her and kissed her again….

"So. Are you ready to date him?" Harry asked seriously

"I don't know"

"When was the last time you thought about Ron?" he asked logically.

"I'm not sure. Besides when you mentioned him earlier, probably when I was crying to Draco about it"

"And before that?"

Hermione wasn't sure where Harry was taking this: he was being logical and she couldn't figure it out. What was happening to her?

"I don't remember. It had been a while, I think" she mused.

"_When __did__ I last think of Ron? I've been so distracted by my friendship with Draco and work that I haven't had time" _she thought.

"I would think that would be the best indication of being ready to move on: if you haven't thought about him on your own for a good amount of time."

"Thanks Harry. When did you become so logical?"

He laughed.

"When I got engaged to someone who makes decisions based entirely on emotions"

Hermione smiled and stood up.

"Bye Harry, I'll see you later"

"Yeah. Let me know how it goes" he smiled encouragingly.

Hermione decided to stick with her plan to go home for the day; she could use the break to think about what she was going to do.

As she walked through the Auror office, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and almost walked right into Ron.

He smiled awkwardly and said,

"Oh. Hi Hermione"

She could barely manage a smile and a "Hi Ron" before walking around him and heading towards the exit.

He wouldn't let it go, however. He turned and spoke to her back.

"How've you been?"

She sighed. Why couldn't he just let it go? She turned around, putting on an overly fake smile.

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

"Excellent. I'm really happy" his smile looked quite ridiculous. It reminded Hermione of when he used to look at Fleur during their fourth year.

"Yes. I'd heard you were engaged. Congratulations"

"Thanks! What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

What? _Did he really just ask me that?_

"Well-"

"As a matter of fact, she is, Weasley" a voice from behind Ron said.

Ron turned around quickly to find out the identity of Hermione's savior, but she already knew.

Draco walked past Ron to stand next to Hermione, putting his arm around her. Ron's jaw dropped.

"M-Malfoy? You're dating MALFOY?" his voice rose to a yell, his face turning the famous Weasley red.

Aurors were starting to look over the walls of their cubicles to see what was happening.

"Ron. You're causing a scene" Hermione said calmly.

Ron's hands were clenched into fists and he was breathing heavily.

"Listen Weasley, you don't-" Draco started, but Ron cut him off.

"I'm not talking to you, Death Eater"

That was the final string for Hermione. She could feel her old, confident self coming back. She stepped in front of Ron, pulling out her wand and pointing it in his face. His eyes grew wide and fearful.

"You listen here Ronald Weasley. YOU broke up with ME, AND you're engaged to another woman. You get no say whatsoever in whom I do or do not choose to date. And I will not stand here while you insult Draco because he is twice the man you are. And while you definitely don't deserve me, I may not deserve him. So you can turn around and go back to your training!"

She turned around angrily and grabbed Draco's hand"

"Let's go Draco!"

As she led him out of the office, she could hear Harry's voice say behind her

"You had that coming, mate"

When the doors closed behind them, they were standing alone in the hall by the lift. Draco pulled her to him with the hand she was holding and kissed her passionately.

He didn't stop kissing her for a few minutes, and when he did he still held her close to him.

"You were fantastic in there" he murmured into her hair.

"Thanks. I feel so much better. After seeing how much of a prat he is, I think I'm finally ready to let him go"

"He really is a bloody prat, isn't he? _'I'm really happy! Are you seeing anyone'_ What kind of person breaks up with someone, then wants to rub it in their face that they've found someone else?" Draco said angrily.

Hermione smiled softly. She wasn't angry at Ron, she really couldn't be when he's the reason that Draco kissed her again. It was heartwarming for her to see Draco come to her defense and really dislike Ron for what he'd done to her.

"Hermione, if you don't mind, I think Weasley will be the one friend of yours that I don't ever warm up to"

"That's fine by me. You can be the old Draco around him and only him"

She pulled back out of his embrace and smiled at him. He continued holding her hand and leaned over to push the button for the lift.

"So. Since we've both taken the rest of the day off, do you want to go to Diagon Alley for the afternoon?" he asked her.

"Why _did_ you leave too?" she asked, confused.

"I was coming after you, of course. I was going to beg you to take me even if you weren't over _him._ I thought I could handle just being friends until you had moved on. But it seems I can't"

"Well Harry had already helped me realize that I was over him, and I was planning to tell you so when I ran into Ron"

The lift opened.

"And now you and I both know for sure that you're over him"

He squeezed her hand as the lift moved up.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Hermione walked into Draco's cubicle, clutching the morning's Daily Prophet in her hand. Draco looked up and smiled brightly.

"Well good morn-" he was cut off as Hermione slammed the prophet onto his desk.

He looked down at the article titled:

_**Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown Engaged!**_

_ One third of the famous Trio who defeated the dark wizard Lord Voldemort a little over two years ago has announced his engagement this past week to Lavender Brown, writer of the gossip column in _Witch Weekly_. The happy couple plans to be married….._

Under the headline there was a picture of Ron and Lavender laughing as he twirled her around, dancing.

Draco looked up at Hermione, whose face was stern but he could tell she was trying not to smile.

"I don't get it" he said.

"He's marrying Lavender!" she burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a good minute.

"Yeah, Hermione I wasn't friends with you in school, remember? I barely know who she is."

She stopped laughing but the huge smile didn't leave her face.

"Ron and Lavender dated sixth year because Ron was trying to make me jealous and show me that he could snog whomever he wanted. But he really hated her; she annoyed him to no end and was an utterly obsessive girlfriend."

Draco smiled, "So you're saying that he's probably with her to get over you and is going to be miserable?"

She nodded, "That or she's feeding him love potion"

"Well. That is a reason for laughing hysterically, I suppose" Draco smiled but Hermione stopped.

"This isn't fair of me, maybe she has changed. He may actually love her. I should be happy for him"

"And you will be, once he proves that this is a legitimate relationship." Draco told her.

"I guess we'll just have to find out at the wedding. It's in six months" she said holding up another paper that said "Save the Date!" at the top.

"Who says I'm going with you?" Draco asked, pretending to be angry.

"I do. I'm not letting you go anytime soon" she smiled across his desk, daring him to argue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five coming soon! It will be the final chapter!<strong>_

**Disclaimer:** If you didn't already know, I didn't come up with Harry Potter. Jk Rowling did. Just FYI.


	5. Chapter 5

Moving On Ch 5

_Six Months Later_

It was the night before Ron and Lavender's wedding and Draco had planned an evening out. They weren't invited to the rehearsal dinner, much to Ginny and Harry's dismay.

"_Lavender is absolutely atrocious. She's being the biggest bridezilla. Hermione, when Harry and I get married, please don't let me act like her" _Ginny had told her.

Ginny and Harry finally set the date for their wedding, they were getting married in eight months, just a few weeks after Harry and Ron were due to finish Auror training. Ginny had already asked Hermione to be her maid of honor, while Fleur and Angelina, George's girlfriend and Ginny's fellow Holyhead Harpies chaser, were to be her bridesmaids. Harry had chosen Ron as his best man with Draco and Neville as his groomsmen.

"_Unfortunately, if you accept the position as maid of honor, you'll have to be escorted down the aisle by Ron."_ Ginny had told her, but Hermione wasn't too worried about it.

She was now completely over Ron, and completely in love with Draco.

Draco picked her up from her flat wearing a designer Muggle suit. Hermione was ready to go, wearing a royal purple cocktail dress and a black shawl. She had pulled back her hair into an elegant twist using a good deal of magic.

"You look absolutely beautiful, love" he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"How did you get to be so charming?" she asked

"Just because I was raised to be a spoiled Death Eater, doesn't mean I wasn't taught manners, darling. A Malfoy always has class" he winked and held out his hand for her to take.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course they do. Remember when I hit you then drew my wand on you for calling Hagrid pathetic? You had so much class then." She giggled

"Hilarious. Anyone would be frightened for their life with you on the other end of a wand. You were the best witch in the school. Now, enough chatter: let's go" he made sure she was ready before holding her hand to disapparate.

When their surroundings became clear, Hermione realized that they were in an alley off of a busy street in what must still be London. Draco was leading her towards the road.

They walked into a fancy French restaurant, which must have been very expensive and popular because as far as Hermione could see, every Muggle was dressed fancily and the maître d seemed to feel important.

Draco told him his name and they were led to their table, which was somewhat secluded from the rest of the restaurant, most likely at Draco's request.

After they were seated and Draco ordered a bottle of wine, Hermione looked at him inquisitively.

"What is all of this for?" she asked.

He merely shrugged.

"I thought that since we have a taxing day ahead of us tomorrow, and did not have to attend what I'm sure would be a horrible rehearsal dinner, we could go out. You deserve a nice dinner, Hermione"

"Well thank you. It's not every day that I can dine at a five-star restaurant"

He looked surprised.

"How did you know it was five-star?"

She merely raised an eyebrow at him. He huffed childishly and said:

"But of course, you're Hermione Granger: you know everything"

She rolled her eyes but didn't comment because the waiter had arrived with their wine and she wanted to peruse the menu.

After a fabulous dinner and excellent conversation, Draco settled the bill and led Hermione from the restaurant. They walked back to the alley from which they arrived.

"Are we going back home?" she asked.

She couldn't see his face in the dark alley but she could hear his smile and a tone that she didn't entirely trust.

"You'll see" and he held tightly to her hand as he turned on the spot.

They ended up on a path surrounded by trees. Draco waved his wand and small lights lit the path and trees ahead of them.

Up ahead, Hermione could see a beautiful rustic wooden bridge overlooking a lake. Draco held her hand and they walked towards the bridge.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"Battersea Park"

"Oh."

She didn't recall ever visiting this park with her parents, but it was quite beautiful.

When they reached the middle of the bridge, Draco stopped and turned to her.

"I have a surprise for you" he smiled mischievously and reached into his suit pocket.

He pulled out a tiny rectangular object, waved his wand over it, and watched it grow into a book. He handed it to Hermione and she could read the title: _The 100 Most Influential Witches of All Time_.

"Turn to page one hundred and twelve."

She quickly found the page and saw a picture of herself. It was taken at a press conference after the final battle when she, Harry, Ron and Kingsley were announcing to the Wizarding world that Voldemort was dead, for good.

She read the title:

_Number Twelve: Hermione Granger (1979-current)_

_Hermione Granger is famously known as one of the famous Golden Trio, consisting also of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who worked for and achieved the downfall of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. Though Mr. Potter was the one to cast the final curse, Ms. Granger traveled in hiding with him for a year to find and destroy all of the horcruxes that the dark wizard had created. Destroying all of these artifacts ensured that once the curse was cast, Lord Voldemort would be gone forever. She is a highly intelligent young witch who excelled in all of her studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is currently working at the Ministry of Magic where she has already made substantial progress for house elf rights and is currently working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on a bill for Muggle-born rights._

_ Ms. Granger was born…_

Hermione couldn't even finish reading the biography of herself that continued for the remainder of the page. She looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand" it sounded like a question.

Draco smiled, extremely proud of her.

"It hasn't been released yet, but I know someone in the publishing department who gave me this one for a preview. I've had it for a week but I wanted to save it for a special time"

"But I don't really….how did I end up…..don't deserve" she struggled to speak coherently.

"You deserve every word written in that. Though, they missed a few, such as beautiful, amazing, talented, loving, and completely in love with Draco Malfoy" she rolled her eyes at the last remark.

He continued:

"Anyway, turn to page two hundred and ninety"

She flipped through the book.

"But Draco, there are only two hundred and eighty-nine pages, look- Oh!"

On the two hundred and eighty-eighth page which was blank, Draco had taped a photograph.

In the picture, a miniature Draco unrolled a sign in front of him that read: "Hermione, Will You Marry Me".

Hermione gasped and looked up from the book, only to see Draco kneeling on the ground with a jewelry box in his hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most amazing, kindest, most loving person I know. You are beautiful on the inside and outside, which is something that I have hardly ever encountered. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" he smiled nervously up at her.

She didn't say anything, she merely waved her wand at the sky. Multicolored sparks shot out of the tip of her wand and spelled "Yes!" above them.

Draco jumped up and kissed her passionately. She was crying with joy. After spinning her around a few times, Draco put Hermione down and stepped back to slide the ring onto her finger.

"If you want a different ring, I will understand and we can go Monday to pick out anything you want. But this is a family tradition, and I was too afraid of a possible curse to propose with anything else" he told her nervously.

Hermione looked down at her left hand. The ring was goblin-made: it was silver with a large diamond surrounded by shining emeralds. She could very faintly make out an ornate "M" engraved onto the diamond.

She shook her head at him.

"I want this ring. You and your mother have changed what the Malfoy name means. I love you, Draco"

He smiled brightly and kissed her again.

"We'd better go tell someone so I'll have witnesses before you change your mind!" Draco said jokingly after breaking the kiss.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. The people she wanted to tell more than anything in the world were her parents, but that was impossible. After the war ended, she went to Australia to try to recover their memories, but her charm had worked too well. It was the only time her excellence in witchcraft had ever failed her. She couldn't ever talk to her parents the same way again.

"Let's go tell your mother" she told him

Sensing by the look in her eyes what she was thinking about, Draco squeezed her hand and said:

"She's your mum too, you know. If you want her, that is"

She hugged him tightly and they disapparated.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke up and thought she had dreamed the entire evening. That is, until she looked down at her hand and saw the elegant ring. She smiled, feeling happier than she had in her entire life.<p>

She looked at her clock and realized that she had overslept: it was almost noon. She couldn't remember ever sleeping so late, but she had stayed up for hours mentally dreaming up her wedding.

She had a few hours before she needed to start getting ready so she cleaned her flat, reorganized her wardrobe, and baked cookies for her neighbor who was sick. Every few minutes or so, she would look down to admire her engagement ring.

Not too long ago, anything that signified the Malfoy family would have made her want to punch something, but now she wanted everything to do with it. To her, Draco's last name signified the change that the end of the war was having on the world. A family that was so dedicated to a pure blood line was allowing and welcoming a Muggle-born to join. The Wizarding world was changing and Hermione felt a part of it.

It was finally time to get ready for the wedding. It wasn't so much the wedding that she was excited for, but the fact that she would see Draco, her fiancé!, again.

She bathed and smoothed her hair back into a curly up-do, did her make-up, and put on an emerald dress. She had planned to wear her light pink one but she couldn't resist matching her ring to her clothes.

She barely had time to slip on her shoes and grab her bag before Draco came knocking.

"Hello fiancé" he said, kissing her as soon as she opened the door.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it won't be real!" Hermione told him

"Oh, it's real, love" and he held out his hand.

* * *

><p>The wedding was to be held in a field near Lavender's home. It was set up much like Bill and Fleur's wedding had been, under a large white tent.<p>

Draco and Hermione entered the tent and were overwhelmed by pink and purple decorations. There were flowers and draperies everywhere: all in either hot pink or lavender.

"Well at least the color fits her name," Draco muttered, annoyed.

They spotted Ginny in a royal blue dress with a very pregnant Fleur waiting by the last row of chairs. Ginny waived them over.

"Thank goodness you're here, let's go sit down" without even a 'hello' she led them to the second row of chairs on the groom's side.

Once Fleur was seated on her right, Ginny turned to Hermione and said:

"Sorry about that, Fleur is due soon and I don't want her overexerting herself"

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"It's fine. Is Harry with Ron?" she asked

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure Ron's incredibly nervous" she looked down at Hermione's attire, "You look great, Hermione- MERLIN'S BEARD" she had noticed the ring.

She snatched up Hermione's hand, which had been interlaced with Draco's on her lap, and stared at the ring for a moment. She looked up at Hermione, then Draco and back to Hermione.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night!" Hermione answered excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me the second you saw me?" Ginny asked angrily.

Draco leaned in to answer.

"_I_ wanted to tell the whole world the second she said yes. But my _fiancé_ made some excuse about not wanting to 'spoil the wedding'" he rolled his eyes and leaned back.

Ginny rolled her eyes in return.

"Screw the wedding, Hermione! I mean, look at this place!" she leaned in and whispered, "Who would have ever thought that _Fleur_ would be my favorite sister-in-law?"

"Ginny. It's your brother's day; I don't need to interfere by taking any attention away from him and Lavender"

Ginny scoffed and turned to Fleur, still holding Hermione's left hand.

"Look Fleur! Hermione and Draco are engaged!"

"Oooooh. Zat eez wonderful! You will be very 'appy!"

They were interrupted by the start of the ceremony.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Brown all came down the aisle and sat in the first row on their respective sides. Ron, Harry, George, Bill and Charlie came in from the side of the tent.

Ron looked like he had on the morning of his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Harry just clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Then the crowd turned to watch Padma, Parvati, Romilda Vane, and Lavender's two sisters walk up the aisle. They were wearing hot pink fluffy monstrosities with a lavender bow.

Ginny leaned in to whisper to Hermione.

"Thank GOD I didn't have to wear that"

Hermione suppressed a giggle, but she almost let it out when she saw Lavender, escorted by her father.

Her dress looked like a large white, swirled cake that had a Muggle doll shoved on top of it. Hermione supposed it was pretty in a Victorian-princess way. But she stopped all of her mental judgment of the dress as soon as she saw Lavender's face. For, as ridiculous as her choice in colors or dresses was, Lavender looked radiant with love and happiness as she gazed down the aisle at Ron.

And when Hermione turned to look at Ron, she saw the same measure of happiness reflected on his face, a feeling that she never would have been able to give him. She sighed happily and, with tears of joy in her eyes, she laced her fingers in Draco's.

During the reception afterwards, she and Draco went to congratulate the couple. She hugged Lavender first, then Ron and said

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for both of you; I know you're going to be so amazing together"

Ron thanked her, hugging his new wife around the shoulders, but Lavender was staring at her hand.

"Are you engaged!" she squealed excitedly, grabbing Hermione's hand much like Ginny had earlier.

"Um, yes" Hermione answered, smiling shyly.

Ron had a strange look on his face.

"When did this happen?" he asked

"Last night" Draco answered happily.

Ron whispered something in Lavender's ear then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, could I speak to you for a moment?"

She thought about it, then nodded. He walked a little ways off, expecting her to follow.

Draco looked worried and a bit annoyed. Hermione turned to him, kissed his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll be right back; I'm okay"

The second she got within earshot, Ron said:

"What are you doing? Marrying Malfoy!"

Hermione counted to ten in her head, reminding herself that it was Ron's wedding day so she couldn't curse him.

"He's not who he used to be, Ronald" she said calmly.

"Do you love him?" he asked her seriously, all of the anger gone from his voice.

"Yes. I really do. He's such an amazing man" she answered just as seriously, but with a smile.

Ron hugged her and said:

"Okay, I just want you to be happy, Hermione"

She smiled brightly.

"I am. Have a good time Ron"

She turned and walked back to dance with her fiancé, the man she loved with all of her heart.

Back to Draco.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I had a really hard time planning the perfect magical proposal. I wanted it to mean something to Hermione, not just be a pretty surprise. I think I did well. <strong>

**So this is the last chapter. Sorry it was such a long one, I didn't want to split up the proposal and wedding. I hope you liked the story. I'm considering writing a very short sequel, but I can't promise anything.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** All names, characters, and places (except Battersea Park) are the intellectual property of JK Rowling. Then again, she's rich enough to buy Battersea Park, I suppose….


End file.
